A tube pump that feeds a fluid within an elastic tube by squeezing the tube has been known and used extensively in, for example, medical equipment, printers, etc.
The tube pump generally includes a rotor, a motor for rotationally driving the rotor, and a plurality of rollers mounted to the rotor. These rollers pressurize a tube placed along the outer circumference of the rotor at a portion thereof to be sealed as the rotor rotates, whereby a fluid is fed forward.
The conventional tube pump, however, includes a large rotor-driving motor, and therefore, has a problem that it is difficult to reduce the size, particularly the thickness thereof. Also, the conventional tube pump has a problem that electromagnetic noises of the motor may possibly affect other equipment.
In addition, the conventional tube pump has a problem that the tube repetitively pressurized at a portion thereof to be sealed by the rollers deteriorates fast and has a short lifespan.
Further, the conventional tube pump has a problem that a segment of the tube is kept pressed by the rollers while not in use, so that the segment will have a flattening habit or deforming habit. Once the tube has the flattening habit, it results in adverse effects as follows: deterioration takes place at the segment; a quantity of discharge from the tube pump becomes unstable; and a desired quantity of discharge cannot be obtained. Hence, the conventional tube pump has an inconvenience that, for example, it cannot be stored over a long period after it is manufactured.